Hell, Plain and Simple
by Quill of Thoughts
Summary: For BroadwayKhaos'JellicleWeekSeptember.When Mac gets jealous of what Mungo has,namely Rumple,what does Mac decide to do?After all,no one can be better than Mac,and if you make him mad,its not good.Its a high T,just to those of you who are more sensitive.
1. Chapter 1: Snatched

**a/n: So guys, I don't think I can submit this to BrodwayKhaos' contest, no matter how much I want to. It's going to be M, and I can't really dumb it down. Why a Teazer/Macavity story? I don't really know, it just happened to work. Really, it's a Teazer/Jerrie story, yet Macavity plays a larger role than Jerrie. Yes, I'm acutally having Jerrie and Teazer as a couple. I usually only like Teazer and Jerrie as siblings. Anyways it's an M because of what really happens behind the scenes. I don't know why, yet I just love writing a completely evil and demented Macavity. I'm also choosing not to have Jerrie and Teazer's accents written. Anyways, read, review, and all that jazz.**

I cringed as I heard another loud crack of thunder. I was fine with fireworks, alarms, and pretty much anything loud, except for thunder. I pressed myself closer to Jerrie and he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's alright, Teazer. I'm here," he said. I nodded and rested my head on his chest.

"I know. I'm always safe when I'm with you," I said as I turned my attention back to the television. Since we had nothing to do, and the humans we were raiding wouldn't be back. "When will we have to start rifling through the jewels?"

"Well, we don't have an appointment until tomorrow night, and the humans won't get back until almost three in the morning, so we can watch a few episodes and then rifle through the goods," Jerrie said. I smiled and continued watching our favorite show, _White Collar_, which just happened to be about a fellow thief.

"Well, well, now isn't this a touching scene?" a cruel, hard voice said from behind us. I turned to Jerrie as I felt the blood drain from my face.

"I thought you said—"

"I could have sworn that it was tomorrow!" Jerrie said with an equally horrified face. He stood up and slowly turned around. I stood up and looked over as well.

"I just came to see how well you were doing on your raid," a tall, ginger cat said. I took a step towards Jerrie, trying to figure out why Macavity would check up on us.

"Why are you here? Our appointment was tomorrow at midnight!" Jerrie said as he took my hand.

"I just wanted to see what sort of…goods you had," Macavity said, looking me over with an almost hungry look in his eyes.

"We haven't gotten anything yet," Jerrie said as he stepped in front of me. "We were going to look through the jewels in a few minutes.

"So let me get this straight. You were sitting here, watching some stupid TV. show, when you could have been getting more goods for me?" Macavity took a step towards Jerrie, one of his long claws tracing Jerrie's jawline. Jerrie grimaced and tore his face away from him. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to you," Macavity whispered softly.

"We'll go get the goods now. Come on Teazer," Jerrie said. I nodded and started following him upstairs when I was pulled back by my collar. I gagged and looked up to find the Monster of Depravity smiling above me.

"Let me go, Macavity, I need to turn off the alarm system," I told him as I struggled against his impossibly hard grip.

"I'm sure he can manage on his own. You'll be coming with me, anyways," Macavity said. My eyes grew wide and I started struggling harder against his grip. No way in hell would I end up as Macavity's toy.

"Get away from me you Bast-damned monster!" I shouted, praying to dear EC desperately that Jerrie would hear me.

"He won't hear you, and we can't have you being disrespectful towards your new mate," Macavity whispered in my ear. If it were possible, I would have paled even further. As it were, I started to feel very light headed. "I don't think you want your friend hurt either." I nodded and resigned myself to whatever fate I would have. "Now, I'll just bring you to my place, and we'll get well acquainted there," he said. I heard myself start to whimper and I could feel my paws shaking. I felt a painful electric shock course through my body as he tightened his grip on me and I closed my eyes as stars appeared before my eyes.

"Where are we?" I whispered as I felt the pain dissipate.

"Open your eyes and look," Macavity said as he pushed me over. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a small room with bloodstained floors and cages lining the walls. I figured I was in Macavity's personal room, due to the bed in the center of the room.

"Why did you bring me here?" I said. "I have mystical friends that can get me back." I stood up and glared at him, putting as much venom in it as I could.

"They don't know that you're missing. Now I'll show you to your room," Macavity said as he grabbed me by my collar again. He picked me up and tossed me into a nearby cage. I hit my head on one of the bars and I continued my pathetic whimpering. "Sweet dreams," he said as he locked the door with a resounding clang. Only when I was sure he left did I resign myself to the tears that had been building since Macavity first arrived.


	2. Chapter 2: Chains

**a/n: I've decided that the rating can go down on this. It'll be a high T, yet now that I'm in less of an emo mood, I'm going to tone down what actually happens "on-screen". Which means that I'm going to change about the last three chapters of the story...yet you don't know about those, so don't worry about it...**

**So, there's not really much to say about this chapter. There's Macavity being mean towards Teazer, yet it's not really explicit at all, so yeah. That's all. Read, review and all that jazz.**

As I sat there in the cold cage, I couldn't help but to think of how this could have been prevented and what could have been had I never met Macavity. I could have run off of the couch faster, or I could have fought him off. If I wanted to go farther back, I could have refused to have been a thief, instead being a dancer or singer instead like a good little queen. I could even have refused to have gotten close to Jerrie. I wouldn't be the same though, if I hadn't done that. Not to mention, I wouldn't have gotten to know the only tom I've ever loved. I could have been many things, and I had imagined myself as many different things, yet never in my whole life had I imagined myself becoming Macavity's toy.

"Now, Teazer—can I call you that?—I hope that you find your new home pleasant," Macavity said as he walked back into the room. I looked up at him, glaring. He smiled and walked over to the cage I was sitting in. He unlocked the door and walked in. I moved to the edge of the cage, as far away from him as I could. He gently brushed his paw along my jawline and brought my head up so that I was forced to look him in the eye. Oh Bast, why did I get involved with this monster's life? I tore my face from his paw and spat at his feet.

"Go to hell, you damn monster," I said softly, glaring up at him. He simply shook his head sadly and pulled me up. I stood there silently with my paws next to my sides as he started to feel by body. I shuddered and tried to pull away from him. Rather than letting me go like a respectable tom, he simply pulled me closer against his body. I shuddered more violently, and tried not to get sick.

"Now," he whispered softly in my ear. "We can't have you disrespecting me, can we?"

"I'll keep fighting against you until I no longer have breath in my body," I replied. He smiled again and moved his paws farther down my body.

"I will break you, Rumplteazer. I broke Demeter, yet I will break you so badly that no one will be able to put you back together. I will make you so far gone, that you won't know how to survive without me. Do you understand?" he said softly. I nodded, trying to make him leave before the nausea overwhelmed me and I threw up in front of him. Macavity smiled smugly, and walked out, not forgetting to lock the cage behind him. When I was sure he was gone, I crawled to the corner and threw up.

I could have been a dancer. I could have been anything, yet no, I ended up as the Monster of Depravity's own stupid toy.

"Everlasting Cat," I prayed softly, "I've rarely asked for anything in my life and I'm asking for one thing now. I want to get out of here. I want to lay in Jerrie's safe embrace again and to do that, I'll need your help to do that. Yes, I'm admitting I need help. Please help me. If I get out of here, I'll never use your name in vain again. I'll try, at least. That's all. Thanks for listening to me."

_Why must I have been such a good thief? Why couldn't I have just failed at that? Why didn't I listen to Jelly? Why does this happen to me?_


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness

**A/N: So, these are short chapters…yeah. Shout out to Eraman because she's been the only reviewer. Oh well…read review and all that jazz…**

In essence, I knew I was a practical, pragmatical cat. I wasn't expecting miracle, so I figured I would be stuck here for at least a few hours before Jerrie realized I was gone and then found where Macavity was keeping me. Even keeping that in mind, I couldn't help but to start rocking back and forth in a corner of the cage, terrified as to what would happen to me and muttering Jerrie's name like it was a life preserver.

"Teazer, you can't do this," I said after a few hours of doing this. "You can't act like a mindless lunatic." I stood up and looked around the edge of the cage, looking for something that I could make into a lock pick.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I heard Macavity say as I felt him step on my paw. I hissed at him and pulled my paw out from under him.

"If you're here to gloat, I'm feeling bad enough already, so you don't need to," I replied. Macavity chuckled and unlocked the cage. I stayed on the floor of the cage, carefully watching his every move.

"Can't I just get to know you?" Macavity said as he unlocked the chains around my paws. I stood up and rubbed where the chains had been rubbing my wrists raw. "Just don't try any dirty tricks or I can't be nice." He took my paw, almost gently if it were possible, and led me to what I figured was his bed in the center of the room. I pulled my paw out of his and started stepping away from him, almost preferring the cold, metal cage.

"I'm not going there," I said softly. "You can't make me." I turned and started run towards the door, nearly screaming with frustration when it was locked.

"Teazer, be a good queen and be quiet," Macavity said as he walked over to me. I planted my feet as a thought struck me.

"Macavity, I will sit by and let you do whatever you want to me if you wait one day. If no rescue party comes for me in that time, I shall willingly be your mate," I said softly. Macavity turned, smiling. I knew he would never allow this. I guess I'm not as pragmatic as I thought if I was hoping for the impossible.

"Do you swear that?" he asked me. I nodded once, forcing myself to not think about what would happen to me if no one came. "Well then, I'll grant this one request," he said after a moment. He pulled me roughly by the paw to the bed. He then pulled out another key and chained me to the bed there. I didn't even allow myself to think about how wrong that was.

"Thank you," I said softly. Macavity glared at me, and walked out of the room, plunging it into pitch blackness.


	4. Chapter 4: Blackmail

**A/N: Next chapter's up. Not much to say, other than this is one of the hardest chapters I've had to write, along with the next one. Anyways, read, review and all that jazz.**

I awoke with a start as I felt something get tossed onto my feet. I sat up and blinked in the harsh, bright, white light characteristic of human florescent lighting.  
"I believe you know this cat," I heard Macavity say, sounding either bored or annoyed. I blinked and looked down at the cat at my feet. My eyes grew wide and I knelt down to him, cursing the chains that prevented me from holding him close to me.

"Jerrie, oh Jerrie, please be alive," I said softly.

"He is alive. I have a proposition for you though. If you can somehow manage to not touch Mungojerrie for 24 hours, I will let him go alive. If not, I will kill him," Macavity said. Jerrie groaned when he was mentioned and turned over, revealing that he had several gashes in his side. Macavity smiled and unlocked the chains around my wrists.

"You won't let me go?" I asked him incredulously. He shook his head.

"Now, I have some matters to attend to, so I shall leave you two alone. And I shall be watching," Macavity said. I nodded and pushed Jerrie away so that he wasn't touching me. "Good." He stepped out of the room and locked it behind him.

"Teazer? Teazer, is that you?" Jerrie said softly.

"I'm here Jerrie," I said softly, holding back every instinct to make sure his wounds were fine. He tried to sit up, groaning, and looked over at me tiredly.

"I feel like someone's used a grater on me," Jerrie said as he started to move towards me. I stood up and took a number of large steps away from him. "What's wrong? Why won't you let me touch you?" he asked me.

"Macavity said he would kill you if I touched you. I can't have you killed," I said softly. Jerrie nodded and I sat down beside him. "Teazer, I was so worried about you. I was praying to the Everlasting Cat more fervently than I ever have before for you to be safe and in one piece."

"I know. Even I was praying to the Everlasting Cat," I said, smiling slightly. It was often a running joke between us that I was farther from a religious cat than Macavity.

"Must have been pretty bad then," Jerrie replied. I shrugged.

"He hadn't done anything to me yet other than chained me up. It was more so the anticipation of it that scared me most. I'm just glad you're here," I said. Jerrie nodded and almost put his arm around my shoulder, yet remembered Macavity's threat and put it back in his lap.

We sat in silence there for a few hours, simply drinking in the other's presence and thinking of some way to get me out of this mess.

"Teazer," Jerrie said suddenly. "I can't think of a way to get you out of this." I looked over at him and shook my head.

"There has to be a way, there's always a way, Jerrie" I said, horrified that he would think that.

"The Jellicles won't help us, they hate us," Jerrie said as he turned towards me.

"What about Mistoffelees?"

"He hates us."

"He owes us though."

"He still won't do it. He'll say it's a fitting end."

"No he won't. Munk might say that, yet not Misto."

"Munk won't let him. Neither will Jemi."

"Jemi's my friend. She would help us."

"Jemi wouldn't want Misto to get caught in the middle of this."

"Jerrie! You can't just give up on me!"

"Teazer, I will never give up on you. I just can't think of a way for this to work."

"Jerrie, Jerrie, no. I'll die if you give up."

Jerrie shook his head and kissed me. I pulled away from him, horrified that he would throw his life away.

"How could you?" I asked him softly.

"Just—why can't you live life? Forget about tomorrow and what will happen then," Jerrie replied softly. I sighed and allowed him to pull me close.

We fell asleep in each other's arms, more happy than anyone could have guessed we could be in this situation.


	5. Chapter 5: Ripped

**a/n: Sad, hard chapter to write with a twist. One of the longest chapters I've written for this story also. Anyways, there's not much to say other than read, review, and all that jazz.**

"Get up," I heard Macavity order. I opened my eyes and started panicking when Jerrie wasn't in my arms anymore. I could have sworn that we had at least a few more hours together!

"We had more time! I know it! We had another few hours together!" I said, looking up at Macavity.

"You ran out of time about thirty minutes ago. You had slept away the rest of your time together," Macavity said. I stood up, glaring at him.

"Liar," I said.

"You might want to be careful. My paw might just slip," he moved his paw slightly upwards, "and give my men the order to kill Mungojerrie." I looked over towards the door, wondering what he was talking about. Two imposing black cats held a struggling Jerrie between them.

"Jerrie! Are you alright? He hasn't hurt you yet, has he?" I asked. As I tried to walk over to him, Macavity pulled me back.

"No Teazer, I've not been hurt yet. That won't be the answer for long though," Jerrie said.

"Now, I was going to let you have your final good-byes, yet I don't think I will now," Macavity said. I turned to him and slapped him.

"First you kitnap me, threaten to rape me, and force me not to touch Jerrie, yet now you're wanting to refuse to let me say goodbye to him when you kill him?" I asked. Macavity shrugged and nodded.

"Pretty much, except you forgot the part where I chained you up. If you're going to list the wrongs I've done, don't short-change me," Macavity said. I sighed and looked back towards Jerrie.

"I told you that you shouldn't have done that, Jerrie. Why?" I asked him softly. Jerrie shrugged.

"I love you?" Jerrie said. I sighed and shook my head.

"Now that you're finished, I must teach Teazer a lesson," Macavity said as he raised a paw. "It took me quite a while to figure out how to kill you, Mungo, yet I think I've figured out the perfect way."

Time slowed down. I knew how Macavity would kill Jerrie, and I knew the only way I could save him. As the sparking lightning flew from Macavity's paw, I jumped in between it and Jerrie. I planted my feet, refusing to listen to my intincts telling me to run, and gasped as I felt it hit me square in the chest. I collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath and stuggled to keep my eyes open.

"Teazer!" Jerrie shouted as he broke free of cats' grip and he ran to my side. Looking up at him, I tried to smile, despite the darkness that was trying to overcome me.

"Jerrie," I whispered. "I love you. Don't die, please. London can't deal with both of her thieves gone."

"Don't talk like that. You'll live, you always brush things off," Jerrie said as he looked me over, trying to see some wound that he could stitch up.

"Hold me Jerrie, one last time," I said feebly. I didn't know how much longer I could keep my eyes open. Jerrie nodded as I saw him fight to keep tears hidden, and he brought me into his arms.

"Goodbye, Jerrie…" I succumbed to the darkness and closed my eyes.

I stared down at her lifeless body in my arms. Teazer, my mate and partner in crime, died to save me from the Monster of Depravity. Shaking I looked up at Macavity, who was staring dumbly at me—the only time I had seen him without a caustic remark or speechless for that matter.

"You did this," I said, my voice low and sounding deadly, even to my ears.

"She ran in front of it," he replied, shaking his head. "I didn't touch her."

"I'm sure you did," I said as I stood up and held Teazer's body in my arms.

"Why would she do it though? That's what I can't understand," he said.

"Of course you can't understand. A monster can't understand what people would do for love. Teazer loved me, Macavity, and she would rather have died than spend her days with you," I said as I turned towards the door. "Might you allow me to leave so that I can bury my dead mate?"

"Of course. Nuit, Lune, out of the way," Macavity said. The two black cats looked questioningly at Macavity, yet stepped out of the doorway so that I could pass. I quickly made my way out of his lair before he could change his mind and order me killed. Once out though, I allowed myself to shed some tears. Yes, I'm a tom, and toms don't cry, yet my mate just died! I feel like I can cry now.

"Teazer, Teazer," I said, shaking my head, "Why did you have to do this?" As I made my way to where I had decided to bury Teazer, I remembered many of the best times we had together, especially many of our firsts. The first time we met, our first heist…our first kiss…

I carefully set Teazer's body down of the pine-needle covered ground and started to dig a small grave for her as I thought of what I would say. I would give her a proper funeral, so I needed to say something afterwards.

"Teazer, I'm going to miss you a lot. I hope there's lots of stuff for you to knick up in Heavyside so that you won't get too bored. I love you Teazer, and just to let you know, I'm not going to take another mate. No one's like you, so I can't. The Everlasting Cat had better take care of you up there, otherwise he'll have to answer to me when I die," I said after I finished burying her. I sighed and placed her Woolworth pearls on the ground above her before turning my back and walking back into town.


	6. Chapter 6: Lost

**a/n: -insert excuse for angsty chapter here-. I don't really feel like pulling out some false reason for making this an angsty chapter when the original idea was much worse. So, here's the chapter, read, review and all that jazz. By the way, anything recognizable in this fic isn't mine. The only thing that's mine is the plot.**

A hundred years had passes since Teazer's death it felt like. In reality, it was only about a month or so. What had I done in that time? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I had gone to the Jellicles to see if they would accept me, yet, like I had thought, they didn't. After that, I had simply wandered around, forcing myself to have some semblance of a life because I owed it to Teazer. Yes, I had thought about drugs and suicide, yet I just couldn't bring myself to do it. London wasn't a good place anymore for me, so I decided I would go to America. Teazer and I had discussed it before she…

Anyways, I was headed to the port so that I could hitch a ride out of the country. London was too familiar and I needed to leave. I could start up a crime ring over in New York or someplace like that.

"Mungo! I thought I would never find you!" I heard Jemima call from behind me. Slightly confused, I turned and saw her running up the road to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her when she stopped in front of me and caught her breath.

"I wanted to tell you that I—we—want you back," she said.

"Jemi, I know you liked Teazer and all, yet no one likes me. They don't want me to come back," I replied as I turned back towards the port.

"What happened to you, Mungo? You never used to take no for an answer!" Jemima said. I paused and turned around.

"What happened? What happened was that I let Macavity get a hold of my mate, chain her up, and threaten her. He then tried to kill me, so in an effort to save me, she died! That's what happened, Jemi!" I said. Jemima looked up at me and shook her head sadly.

"Rumple might have sacrificed herself for you, yet it's like you died then anyways. Can't you respect her sacrifice and actually make a life for you with the Jellicles? Not only are you making yourself feel bad, yet you're making most of the tribe feel horrible," Jemima said.

"Like who?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Mistoffelees is tearing himself up because he knew he openly despised you. He feels like if he hadn't you would have gone straight to him. Not to mention Dad has been overly protective because he feels like if he had been a better protector it wouldn't have happened. Do you know how annoying it is to have both an emo boyfriend and a dad who doesn't let you out of the junkyard? It's been so hard to try and find you!" Jemima said.

"Really? You expect me to believe that? How do I know you're not just lying to get me back to the junkyard?" I asked her as I turned away and started walking to the port again.

"There's only one way to find out," Jemima said. Sighing, I turned down an alleyway that I knew led back to the junkyard. "Where are you going?" Jemima shouted.

"Home!" I shouted back.


	7. Chapter 7: Happiness

**a/n: So, after all the angst, I figured I should have a nice, fluffy chapter, despite all my instincts to have this as the coup de grace for this fic. I figured it would be just too sadistic for it to be the ultimate in angst. Anyways, here's the end, read, review and all that jazz.**

"Hey, EC," I called as I noticed the Everlasting Cat strolling past me here in Heavyside.

"Yes, Rumpleteazer?" EC replied with a small smile. Usually I hated it when people called me by my full name, yet for some reason I didn't mind so much when EC did it.

"Is it true that Jerrie's coming to Heavyside today?" I asked as I started bouncing up and down excitedly. EC smiled larger and cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you really so excited for Mungojerrie to die?" EC asked. I stopped my bouncing and narrowed my eyes slightly at EC.

"I didn't say that. I simply asked if my mate was finally going to join me," I replied. "So, is he?"

"Yes, Mungojerrie will be coming to Heavyside today. He should be here shortly, actually," EC said. I smiled and resumed my excited bouncing.

"I wonder what would have happened in the junkyard! I wonder what he's done with his life. I wonder if he actually went to America and set up a crime ring!" I said as I looked around, wondering where he was. EC smiled and put a paw on my head, forcing me to stand there.

"Calm down," EC said. I nodded. "Mungojerrie's behind you." I turned and saw Jerrie standing there with a smile all over his face.

"Jerrie!" I said as I tackled him. He laughed and pinned me under him.

"I've missed you so much!" Jerrie said.

"So, what are the answers to my questions? I know you heard them," I replied as I pinned him.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me, Teazer," Jerrie said. Nodding, I blissfully obliged.


End file.
